Goodbye, Princess Sabrina
by Mylinda Antoinette
Summary: Sabrina is engaged now… but what about her family back home? Pairing: Sabrina/Liam


Goodbye, Princess Sabrina

A Princess Debut story by Mylinda Antoinette

* * *

Summary: Sabrina is engaged now… but what about her family back home? Sabrina/Liam

Author's Note: Not much to say, except that this is my first Princess Debut fic, so please be kind. Also, the only reason this story is Sabrina/Liam is because Liam is the first and only prince I've completed the game with.

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Debut, but I do send many thanks to Natsume for creating it!

* * *

I couldn't believe it as I walked back to my room that night, the princess walking with me. Liam and I had won! After only a month of training, of constant, daily practice and lessons, we had come out on top! I was absolutely thrilled. And I was now Liam's girlfriend, too!

"Things just can't get any better," I thought to myself.

I was right.

When we got back to our room, Kip was waiting for us, and he looked pretty nervous. "Um... Princess? You've been summoned to the throne room immediately. Both of you."

The Princess and I shared a glance. I swiftly put in the lily hairpin that Liam had given to me, transforming into the deep green gown so that the King would be able to tell us apart. Then the two of us began our trek back to Waltz Castle.

It was really strange how the walk to the castle seemed so much longer than the walk to our room. When we finally arrived, a servant was waiting to escort us to the throne room. As soon as we entered the room and I caught sight of the king, I dropped into a curtsey. "Y... Your Majesty," I murmured, unsure of the reason for his summons. He stepped over and slid a finger underneath my chin, using it to lift my head so he could see me.

"That's not necessary, Miss Sabrina," he said kindly, smiling gently at me. He removed his finger and I stood up straight, clasping my hands nervously in front of me. "Now, Sabrina and... erm... Sabrina... I'm sure you're both wondering why I called you here." The king hesitated, as though sad, but then quickly regained his composure. "I had originally intended to send Miss Sabrina back to her home in the other world once the ball ended. After all, I am certain that her parents would miss her and worry about her if both of you stayed here in the Flower Kingdom. However, in light of Miss Sabrina's engagement to Liam... I feel it would be unfair to force Miss Sabrina to leave. Therefore, I have decided that Princess Sabrina shall be banished to the other world, and Miss Sabrina will stay here, taking her place in this world," he firmly stated.

My eyes widened uncontrollably and I cast a sideways glance at the princess. Tears rimmed her bright green eyes, and I instantly felt sorry for her.

"But... but Daddy, she didn't have to accept Liam's proposal! Why can't you send her back anyway?!" she cried.

My pity for her was gone.

"Sabrina, you're the one who tricked the entire Flower Kingdom by bringing her here to replace you! I find it unfair to punish Liam and Miss Sabrina for YOUR misdeeds!" King Crown bellowed. The princess glanced at the floor, tears spilling from her eyes. It was at that moment that I realized her outburst had been due to fear.

"Your Majesty," I began, unsure of what to say. Then suddenly, as Princess Sabrina turned her tearstreaked face toward me, I found the courage to speak. "Your Majesty, please don't punish the princess. She's right... I shouldn't have accepted Liam's proposal. I didn't even think about my family, about what my parents wanted." I stared the king in the eyes, showing him how firm I was. "If anyone should be punished, your Majesty, it should be me. I will speak with Liam tomorrow and then I will return to my own world. The princess will only need to go back for one more day until I can speak with Liam."

"No, Sabrina..." the princess's soft voice cut in unexpectedly. "I... I will go back and stay in your world..."

"But..." I began, but the princess swiftly cut off my feeble attempt to protest.

"Sabrina, I mean it. You are the most selfless person I've ever met. You're willing to leave Liam just so I can be happy... but I wanted to MAKE you do it, without caring whether or not you wanted to. I'm a very selfish person, and I should have been punished for it a long time ago. Maybe living in your world will change that." The princess smiled sadly at me. "Let's face it, Sabrina... you're a million times the princess I am. I can only hope that someday I'll be more like you."

I just stood there, staring at her for a moment. "Princess..."

"Father... please send me back now..." she interrupted softly.

"All right, my dear... please remember that I love you," he murmured. "Miss Sabrina... you are free to go..."

I immediately curtseyed and hurried from the room to give them time alone. As I walked along the path to my room, part of me felt elated. After all, I was going to be able to stay here and be with Liam. But a growing part of me felt awful. The princess was returning to my world because of me...

When I finally returned, Liam was waiting outside for me. As he saw me coming, he smiled. "I see you're wearing that hairpin I gave you," he remarked. "I really do owe you another accessory... I gave you that thinking of my sister."

"No, Liam, it's fine," I replied weakly. All this fuss had made me tired, and all I wanted was to go curl up in bed.

When he heard the tone of my voice, a concerned look spread across my boyfriend's features. "Sabrina, what's wrong?" he asked, stepping closer to me. As I debated whether or not to actually tell him what happened, I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I broke down, flinging myself into his comforting embrace, actions which startled him and increased the concern in his gaze and voice. "Sabrina... what happened? Why are you crying?"

It took me a while to calm down enough to answer him, but when I did, I told him everything. I told him that the princess was leaving, going back to my own world as punishment for bringing me here. I told him how I was scared at the thought of being a princess. I told him how I felt bad that my acceptance of his proposal meant that the other Sabrina was so unhappy.

Liam just stood there, listening to me, pouring my heart out. When I finished, he remained quiet and thoughtful for a long time. After a while, he lowered his eyes to the ground. "Sabrina... do you regret us?" he finally inquired.

This response startled me far more than any other question could have. "W-What?"

"Do you regret accepting my proposal?" he repeated, lifting his head to stare into my eyes, never once taking his gaze off of them. "If you do, I will let you off... you don't have to stay engaged to me if you don't want to."

My heart melted as I saw the glimmer of sadness present in his eyes. "Oh, Liam... how could I ever regret being with you?" I murmured softly. His eyes lit up at my reply, and he drew me into an embrace, kissing me gently. When we pulled apart, I whispered, "I just feel terrible that my happiness with you is the cause of another person's suffering..."

"Don't worry about it, Sabrina. She made her choice."

"Yes, and it was that choice that brought us together. Don't you see, Liam?"

As I spoke, Liam's eyes widened and then grew sad. "I see what you mean. But from what you told me, the princess decided to return to your world because you're a good person, and she wants you to be happy. Don't spoil that, Sabrina..."

Liam's soothing words made me realize that he was right, that there was no point in worrying about things gone by. "You... you're right, Liam... I'm sorry..." I whispered, looking down at the ground.

"Don't be," he replied, tilting my head up to look at me and smiling. "The fact that you care so deeply for the happiness of other people is one of the things I treasure about you." He leaned down, kissing me a second time. He held me in his embrace a little longer before releasing me. "Anyway, I came by to tell you that something has come up. I'll have to return to the Green Kingdom sooner than expected... Diplomatic duties, you know..."

"I see... when will you be leaving?" I inquired, fixing my gaze on his handsome features.

"Tomorrow at noon," he replied. "I came to speak with you to offer you a choice. If you feel you can be ready to leave by that time, you can come with me. If not, Olive has offered to stay behind for a while so that you will not have to sail there alone."

I smiled softly. "I'll be ready," I assured him. 'After all, part of the reason why the princess left is so that I can be with Liam,' I thought to myself. 'I'd better make the most of it!'

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope to have a sequel soon about Liam and Sabrina in the Green Kingdom. It will be several chapters long, and I hope it will prove very interesting.

Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
